


Ego

by merryfortune



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Don't Like Don't Read, Dub Con Role Play, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Endgame, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Leo and Corrin have a perfectly scripted and perfectly planned idea for this evening. However, one rash decision leads to an impulse idea which then turns into a second impulse idea when Odin interrupts them.





	Ego

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever write a fic hornier than this one, I'm going to be so fucking proud of myself since this is going to be hard to top.

   Leo tied the knot around Corrin’s other wrist. He then slipped two of his fingers under his handiwork. The coil which made it was made of a nice, satiny ribbon which was a pale pink in colour. Corrin smiled.

   “Not too tight?” he asked.

   “Not at all.” Corrin replied.

   She toyed with the bindings. It seemed she had plenty of wriggly room given how easy it was for her to move her hands.

   “Good, good…” Leo murmured.

   “You ready to start?” Corrin asked.

   “You’re awfully bright-eyed, bushy-tailed about this.” he tutted.

   “It’s exciting.” Corrin huffed, defending herself.

   Leo sighed. “Very well. The safe word is tomato.”

   Corrin giggled. Leo went just as red as the fruit he had mentioned.

   “And what is so funny?” he demanded of her.

   Corrin slipped her hand from the knot and wiped her tear. “Because of course you would pick your favourite vegetable.”

   “It is a fruit and you know it and you are saying that to taunt me” Leo chided.

   “True…” Corrin admitted.

   “Also, I figured it would be the most unsexy word either of us could ever say in a sexual context.” Leo hastily added.

   “Also, true. I think.” Corrin partially agreed; she was certain that if either of them tried the phrase ‘red as a tomato’ could possibly come up in perhaps a more chaste scenario rather than this one they had discussed previously.

   “Good.” Leo said as he took a breath. “Now, are you ready to enter the scenario?”

   “Yes. Absolutely.” Corrin replied; eagerness shining in her scarlet eyes.

   Leo stepped in a little closer. He caressed his wife’s cheek and pecked her lips. Corrin made the loudest, wettest noise in reply; again, just to tease him since he was so easy to rile up. Leo chuckled. That amused him somewhat. Leo pulled back and he bopped Corrin on the nose.

   “Come on now, don’t break scenario just yet.” Leo said.

   “I know, I know.” Corrin huffed as she slipped her hand back through the loop of fabric then pulled tight on it.

   “All good now, my love?” Leo asked.

   “All good now.” Corrin echoed.

   Leo took a breath and his cheeks went a scant and pale red. He held onto his tome snugly. He swallowed. Then, began his incantations.

   He had discussed it with Corrin. It had been an awkward and thoroughly embarrassing conversation, but neither would have foregone it. The conclusion that they had come to after all that talking was an understanding of what they wanted from each other sexually. Yes, mostly, it was chaste and vanilla and, above all, intimate and loving. However, they also realised that they wanted something that concentrated those types of loves into a different channel. Something a bit more… playful, Corrin had called it but that was nowhere near the apt word for it. Leo would have called it more “perverted” but he had to admit, he was curious to see if they could do it and if they would even like it.

   Tonight, was to be the night in which they put all the prior puzzle pieces they had made together and slotted them all into place.

   There had been experiments leading up tonight, of course. There had been experiments such as whether or not Leo could manifest magic in the form that they desired to begin with. The form being fat and slimy with suction cups.

   The answer would turn out to be yes and Leo found manipulating these tentacles to be no different directing his own fingers. Corrin had found the tentacles to be ticklish and soft. So, after all that, tonight got the seal of approval from them both. At long last, the fun could begin which was exciting.

   Other pieces of this “puzzle” or other experiments they had done to prepare for tonight included role play. They agreed that having a scenario to enact, a script to follow, might make things easier so they adapted and adopted roles. Leo had been reluctant at first; uncertain if he would enjoy that aspect but once he saw how cute Corrin was dolled up with ribbons on her wrists and nothing but a camisole to wear, he changed his mind. Turns out he just didn’t appreciate that they had both type-cast themselves in stereotypical ways. Leo as an evil wizard and Corrin as a helpless princess.

   Corrin’s heart beat fast in her chest as she awaited Leo. His voice slowly grew stronger. He was so sweet and so innocent when it came to this sort of thing. With every passing word, his hesitance lessened. Until finally, shadows sparked up from beneath them.

   These shadows, grim and purple, danced in circles. Before, it had only been flickering candlelight to illuminate them but now, the entirety of their treehouse cabin was alight with tainted colours. They whirled around in grand circles; following pre-emptive designs from the pages of Leo’s tome especially crafted for this form of perverted magic.

   Corrin found it difficult to contain herself. She had been looking forward to tonight for a very long time. Even now, when she was supposed to be the ‘helpless princess’ and Leo the ‘evil wizard’, she found it hard to keep to character when she was so in awe of what Leo could do with his talents. He was amazing.

   Finally, Leo’s incantations reached their full pitch. The shadows burned like flames: a lovely inferno in dashing colours of black and purple. It was awesome; sublime, even. The whole room felt alight with a strange and suffocating warmth. From within the flaming circle, came the first of many retching and wriggling tentacles.

   Leo moved his hand. All up, he could muster five tentacles: one for each finger, really. Any more and he found the writhing mob of flesh difficult to master. Leo smiled. He enjoyed the power he had over these rends of magical manifestations. To call them “flesh”, though pleasing to the ear, betrayed the reality of how semi-incorporeal or quasi-intangible they were.

   He smiled. There was a deviant glint in the light which reflected off his teeth and off his eyes. Corrin felt a shiver run up her spine. It was a very sexy look, on his otherwise round and baby face.

   Eventually, Leo tired to testing his tentacles. He looked up from the spot on the floor which he had been transfixed with.

   “Let the scene begin.” Leo said.

   It felt as if they had said that three or more times already this evening but this time, it was for real.

   Corrin let out a sexualised squeal which was supposed to indicate fear, but it seemed she was afraid of nothing. Leo’s lips twitched. The tips of his ears went red.

   “Hush now… princess.” he commanded awkwardly. “If you do not, I will have to silence you myself.”

   Corrin tried not to laugh. Such lines did not suit Leo for he was far too gentle and sentimental for villainy, but she wanted to remain in-character.

   “Oh dear, whatever shall I do.” Corrin said.

   “Don’t sass me!” Leo replied, his voice raised but not quite a roar.

   With a trembling hand, the tentacles rose. They danced like kelp would underwater. Corrin felt prickles on her skin as she watched the mesmerising movement of the shadowy tentacles. She inhaled a curt breath and Leo licked his lips. He could see those slight and excited reactions from Corrin. It was getting him excited too.

   So, he struck when the moment was burning with cumbersome libido. With the nimble flexes of his fingers, he was able to control the tentacles like puppetry. It was so simple and yet it was so satisfying to watch as the coiled and wound around Corrin’s legs. She widened her stance slightly. The tentacles, despite their seemingly ethereal form, slapped against her flesh with wet noises.

   Corrin yelped. Leo’s nerves jumped.

 _…I’m not hurting her, am I_? he asked himself, afraid the answer might be yes.

   His character dropped momentarily. Corrin rolled her eyes. Leo felt embarrassed. She was doing it on purpose as part of her role in these erotic theatrics. He had to stop being so literal. Leo took charge again, comforted that he was pleasuring his wife and not wounding her.

   Two tentacles, for now, wound around her legs in thick coils. They dripped with slime from the netherworld, a pale purple in hue. They reached up her calves and unto her thighs from their bases rising from the floor. Their tips, hooked with suction cups, pressed at the edge of her panty line which was dressed beneath opaque silks belonging to a very scandalous camisole.

   Corrin yelped as the tentacles twanged at her. Again, Leo flinched but he took heart. He had done that many times to tease Corrin before, with his own fingers, of course.

   “Oh no, whatever shall I do…?” Corrin put on a falsetto voice.

   “Submit to me, of course.” Leo replied, in-character, with a thunderous voice brimming with control.

   His command was intolerably erotic, Corrin found. She smiled and looked down upon herself. Trails of pale lavender slime had turned her legs slick. It slid down her skin with a heavy, almost unmoving viscosity. The tentacles themselves were no longer amused by teasing her by toying with the underside of her panties. Now, they reached up for the hem. They hooked under the fabric; pressing against her hidden skin. They were lukewarm to the touch.

   The tentacles pulled down her panties slowly. Corrin squealed.

   “Nothing you can do at all to stop me, my dearest.” Leo continued.

   Corrin’s heart pounded. She was thrilled by the role-play. It made her feel as though her legs could give out from how hounded she was by this feeling. It made her feel like putty in Leo’s clutches; essentially, she was.

   Her panties fell to the ground. They lay around her ankles, soon swamped by the slime as the tentacles inched closer to her. Two more of Leo’s tentacles began to take action upon her; just like they had discussed. Two tentacles to impound her; two tentacles to pleasure her. That was the plan.

   Corrin was ecstatic by the development. She couldn’t tell if time was moving quicker because she was thrilled by the role-play or if they were rushing. Ultimately, it did not matter.

   The first two tentacles remained at her legs. Tight and coiled around her, but they did not feel like heavy armour upon her legs. Nor did they feel revolting like slugs. Despite their perceived heaviness, they were still quite airy thanks to their shadowy origins.

   However, the other two tentacles began to obey their maker and master. Leo’s fingers coaxed and flexed, stretched and commanded. It was an odd symphony of movements to behold but their correlations to what was happening around Corrin was quite remarkable. She was impressed by his abilities to control them like he could.

   The tentacle which was posed in front of Corrin began to touch upon her. It investigated through her pubic hair before touching upon her lips. The tentacle which was posed behind her was similar in its gentle but exploring approach. It ghosted over her ass before touching her. The probing was gentle, but it was deep as it poked around into her anus.

   Corrin squeaked. But she tried her best to hold onto her façade.

   “Is there nothing I can’t do to convince you to let me go?” Corrin asked.

   “I shall release you when your soul has been relinquished from your flesh.” Leo replied.

   Both of their eyes widened. Corrin broke character by laughing. Leo blushed.

   “…Too dark?” he inferred.

   “Too dark.” Corrin confirmed.

   “Try again then?” Leo asked.

   “If you want.” Corrin shrugged.

   “I would like to.” Leo replied.

   “Very well then, let’s try that part again.” Corrin said.

   Leo cleared his throat. The colour in his cheeks paled once more. He took a breath. They both entered the scene once more.

   “Is there nothing I can’t do to convince you to let me go?” Corrin asked.

   “My dearest, you shall be my new queen. Do not think yourself a prisoner; think yourself a bride about to consummated.” Leo replied. Then, in a small voice, he asked: “…Is that better?”

   Corrin nodded. She was, honestly, of neutral opinion.

   Leo breathed a sigh of relief. He then continued to command his and Corrin’s beloved little tentacles.

   They continued to poke and prod at Corrin’s vagina and anus. Stroking her, teasing her, fingering her: Leo was very deft with his tentacles. Corrin looked up, panting. She could feel slime drip down her legs, it was growing warmer now. She could feel her own wetness too. Her breathing grew ragged.

   Leo panted too. He was wearing light and floaty clothing as well as Corrin. His arousal just as apparent as Corrin who was receiving all the tentacled attention. His dick, small in size admittedly, poked through the gossamer sheen of his beige slacks and attempted to boast of his lust. His face, however, were far more key to his lewd emotions. His cheeks were aflush with colour and his lips were pert and panting. His eyes, goodness his eyes, were aflame with desire and heavy-lidded. He was gorgeous as he stood there, orchestrating all this with his fingers and his magic.

   Sweat dripped down her face as she let her head fall back to what was in front of her. A snide smile came upon her pinked lips.

   “Y-You’re bride? You want me as your wife? Well, perhaps… I could succumb to this and it won’t be too bad.”

   She winked at Leo. Leo averted his gaze, his brows furrowed. He didn’t want to admit it, but the fourth wall break in this instance was quite clever. He just looked irked because he didn’t think it matched the scenario.

   But, they continued anyway after the pause which came with such jest.

   The tentacles, both front and back, inserted themselves into Corrin’s vagina and anus. She was dripping with lubricant slime and her own fluids. Their insertion into her was painless but she adored what she could feel as it went so deep and was so filling. Corrin let out an impassioned whimper. Her face was red, and her hair was tressed with sweat. Her back arched. She felt as though her orgasm was imminent.

   It was a bizarre experience. Corrin had never had sex like this before. It was so personal and erotic, and it seemed nearly impossible to top. Though chaste sex was lovely and intimate, this was very good too.

   A low growl came up through her throat as she continued to moan and groan with every pulsation in her body. This was a familiar experience despite the factors bringing upon it. As her voice morphed inside her mouth, Corrin had a crystal-clear epiphany. This was familiar, but it was not familiar because it was like the other orgasms that Leo had brought her to before.

   This was familiar because that was the noise she made in battle, on the cusp of a transformation.

   Her eyes widened and water, bluer than bluer and beautiful as the sky, flashed around her. Leo took a step back. His hands relaxed out of shock. The tentacles shied away from Corrin as she let out an impassioned roar.

   In merely a second, perhaps a few more, she transformed. Her legs spread apart, and she brought to a new stance. She looked down upon Leo as the room shifted oddly around her. Though, that was a trickery of her perspective.

   “Wh-What?” Corrin mumbled in the echo of her roar.

   “This… is highly unexpected.” Leo replied.

   “Yes. It is.” Corrin dumbly agreed. “Should I transform back? I don’t know what came over? Perhaps part of me thought I was being attacked… Rather than, well, orgasming.”

   “Perhaps. It is an… unaccounted for turn of events but…” Leo trembled, averted Corrin’s draconic gaze and fidgeted, “but do not waste your energy, my dear. I do not mind.”

   Corrin’s eyes widened. If she could blush, she would have but alas her hardy maw did not give her such a bodily reaction.

   “I don’t understand.” Corrin said.

   “I don’t either but let’s embrace this sudden development. I am quite… fond of it.” Leo admitted.

   Corrin bowed down low. Thanks her to larger body and her longer neck, the distance before her once impenetrable was now her. She placed her head near Leo’s crotch.

   “Are you now…?” Corrin asked, a husky breath with her words.

   “I am.” Leo confirmed.

   Corrin’s tongue slunk out of her mouth. She tentatively licked where Leo’s cock pressed against the fabric of his slacks. Leo blushed. He placed the back of his hand against his mouth and bit his lip.

   “Don’t be so modest, my love…” Corrin said.

   She licked once more. A small and gentle lick.

   “Oh bother, you’re getting quite wet.” She commented.

   Leo thrust his other hand to side and he pulled down his pants. Corrin’s left hand, eerie and draconic, aided Leo. His cock sprang free. Corrin continued to lick at Leo’s cock. His pre-cum stained her tongue as she ravished him. Slowly, she engaged with it. More and more of her tongue ventured out of her mouth, almost like a coil of rope.

   Leo’s breath hitched. It felt so good and so wrong all at once. It was wondrous. He loved it. His blood boiled in his veins as it raced through him. He continued to harden even when he thought that he could peak no more.

   Corrin moaned, and it reverberated inside of Leo. She hummed contentedly as her tongue explored Leo’s slit. It continued to leak pre-cum. Leo found himself growing weak at the knees. He held onto the column behind him. He pressed his back against the wall and Corrin took that as a hint to go harder, so she did. Leo’s fingers clawed against the wood. He panted. He was certain that he was going to come to orgasm rather soon.

   But, then, another unexpected thing happened.

   The latch to their treehouse opened. The noise resounded through their room and it put godly fear into their hearts.

   “Fear not, Lady Corrin and my Lord Leo, I have come to help you in this ambush!”

   Leo’s back stiffened. Corrin’s tongue dropped. Both turned their heads. They were certain that they had locked that tonight but apparently not. They were also certain that no one would bother them. After all, no one usually bothered them during these deep night hours but not tonight. However, apparently someone did intend to do something with them, but intent was hard to clarify from their prior shouting.

   “Dear gods what sort of strange debauchery have I happened upon?”

   “Odin. What are you doing here?” Leo asked.

   Odin brought himself out of the cold. He put the latch down. He was still uncertain of what to make of this scene, but Corrin was a dragon and she most certainly had Leo’s dick in her mouth just a moment ago.

   Odin also made the unfortunate side note that Leo appeared to have a small dick and it was not just because his huge dragon wife was next to it.

   “My dark blood began to ache when I heard tortured noises from your lovely treehouse. I thought something had happened, so I sought to vanquish your attackers. I realise now… There are none.” Odin replied.

   “Thank you for your concern though.” Corrin said politely through the draconic rumble of her transformed voice.

   “Yes. Well. As you can see,” Leo spoke without thinking as his eyes, regrettably, dipped to Odin’s crotch which was becoming engorged against his will, “my wife and I are engaged in consensual role play and would like to continue after this interruption.”

   “Yes. I can see that.” Odin replied, awkwardly.

   Corrin chortled.

   Odin glanced at his crotch. His cheeks immediately bloomed a cardinal red.

   “I should leave.” Odin said.

   He spun on his heel and his cape fluttered in his wake.

   “Wait!” Leo shouted.

   Odin halted. He spun on his heel again and his cape fluttered once more. He looked a little more than confused. Even Corrin was confused.

   Leo glanced at Corrin. “It would be rude to rouse Odin from his slumber and just kick him out, would it not?”

   “Perhaps.” Corrin replied cautiously.

   “My blood is tingling…” Odin commented.

   “We can tell.” Corrin told him.

   Leo huffed. “Would you like to join us in this debauchery, if Corrin allows it, of course. You have my invitation, anyway.”

   Odin’s face lit up with joy.

   “I would be delighted if Odin could join us, if he is not busy or uninterested, of course.” Corrin replied.

   “My aching blood cannot resist such temptation! I just hope I do not seduce Lady Corrin and pry her from her marriage.” Odin replied.

   “Don’t even joke about that.” Leo snapped.

   “Don’t be so insecure, my love.” Corrin replied. Though, she was tempted to mention things about arranges or compromises, but it ultimately depended on how this panned out.

   Leo huffed. “I don’t know what it is about tonight but I’m just… in the mood to make strange impulses. I believe that’s the theme to the role play.”

   “Role play!” Odin nearly shrieked. “I love role play.”

   “Why am I not surprised?” Leo asked. “Well, I was playing ‘the evil wizard’ and Corrin was playing ‘the helpless princess’ but things seemed to have taken a turn for the stranger. I don’t quite know what this is anymore. Except, well, as you put it: strange debauchery.”

   “Alright…” Odin paused to consider how he could use that for his own spin on this role play. He stroked his chin as his brows bowed in thought. “Not quite my usual persona but… A holy hero emerges to save the helpless princess transformed by evil magic.”

   “Excellent. Let’s go with that.”  Corrin agreed.

   “Very well then.” Leo nodded.

   “Yes, my character will be from noble background and has a good heart despite the tragedies he’s seen.” Odin began to ramble.

   Leo sighed. “Odin, I am going to be frank with you: would you rather world-build this scenario or would you rather have engage in coitus with Corrin and I?”

   Odin coughed. “I would… I would prefer to the latter.”

   “Good.” Leo huffed.

   “The safe word is ‘tomato’.” Corrin informed Odin.

   “Of course.” Odin rolled his eyes.

   Leo tried to hide his insult at that. “Then, let’s commence, shall we, holy hero?” Leo asked, his voice smothered in slight sarcasm.

   A jolt of electricity went through Odin upon being called ‘holy hero’. His lips twitched, and he was immediately excited. His cock, beginning to sag from neglect, began to perk up once more. Nervous, he drew in closer.

   A near snarl of a smile crossed Leo’s face. “Well, well, well, my dear princess, it appears that your prince has come to save you. How do you feel about that?” Leo asked, smarmy.

   Odin shivered. He didn’t realise that Leo could sound so erotic when he was being so condescending.

   “I am bound by the magic you have transformed me with, wizard.” Corrin replied.

   Odin swallowed. Corrin began to encroach him. Her draconic form curved and curled through the floor of the treehouse. Her face at his crotch. Her strange, almost reptilian hands began to finger the hem of his trousers. She peeled them back and her tongue slid across her steely maw.

   Odin took a breath whilst Corrin took her mouth upon Odin’s cock. Corrin did not want to admit it, but Odin was significantly larger than Leo but not by much; a fact Leo ought to be comforted by. Corrin moaned as she slathered Odin with drool and toyed with him using her tongue.

   Leo bit his lip. He held his tome tighter. His frustration was borne of jealousy. His jealousy was not borne of that which is expected. He wasn’t jealous because Odin bore a length longer than his. No, that would be petty. He was not jealous because his wife currently had her mouth on his best friend’s cock. He was jealous because he was not receiving both their attention at once.

   Odin gasped as pre-cum was spilt upon Corrin’s scaled lips. She unwound her tongue from the base of his thick cock. She licked it off with ease. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and lusty. Odin swallowed when he met such an unerring and erotic gaze.

   Leo huffed. “There’s another thing about this scenario…” he began. He flexed his hand and once more, the tentacles arose from the shadows. “Would you like to try?”

   Odin’s eyes widened as though he had just become beholden to the holy grail.

   “Absolutely.” he replied.

   “Why don’t you try it as well, Leo? It’s marvellous.” Corrin piped up.

   “Ah-hem. Very well then.” Leo said.

   Leo sucked in a breath and he drew the tentacles closer to them all. He allotted two to Corrin. He permitted one to touch him and the fourth began to cavort with Odin.

   Odin was surprised by the touch of the tentacles as Leo, through it, greedily began to finger him. It was grabby and impatient. It got slime every where which leaked from within it but from no obvious, seeping pores. It was strange and lukewarm, but Odin was enamoured with it nonetheless as it tried to probe his anus, getting him wet and loose. He groaned and moaned with every touch; some sounds more exaggerated than others for no other sake than that of being dramatic. It amused Corrin.

   Leo was far more modest, and gentle. His groans matched that more of discomfort than pleasure. He was not as sexually deviant as his partners in this sex, surprisingly, really. He whimpered almost beautifully: it was chaste and hesitant and rather adorable as he commanded the tentacle to slowly insert itself into his bare ass.

   Corrin came in closer and gave Leo a tentative lick underneath his testicles. His eyes bolted open as jolts of pleasure darted through his veins. Corrin growled low and he found himself commanding to the tentacle stroking Corrin to go harder and deeper and to pleasure her as best as possible.

   The tentacle was prodding Corrin’s hole. Her draconic physiology made things iffy. Was her “hole” more a cloaca or was it more like her human vagina. Tonight, was probably not going to be a night in which they could scientifically explore how female genitals interact with the rest of Corrin’s dragon shape.

   Nevertheless, Corrin did receive immense pleasure from how the tentacle was boldly attempting to push itself into her. She groaned: a heavy but lewd noise. Her dragon-self made feeling things difficult. That was useful in battle as she did not want to feel the piercing blades and the magics of tomes but in this situation, it was not an adaptation she enjoyed. She wanted to feel things and to feel them deeply. She had cum once already – technically – and it had resulted in her transforming in the spur of the moment. She wasn’t particularly tired, not yet anyway, but was it greedy to expect more?

   She knew she could handle more.

   So, she concentrated on what was in front of her: her husband’s dick. And she concentrated on what was behind her: her husband’s magically summoned tentacle. It thrusted as deep inside as it could rend itself with Leo’s already very split attention. When Corrin looked up at him, he was so thick in lust that it was amazing he could concentrate on commanding the tentacles at all. She admired that ability of his.

   Thus, Corrin hoped to return her pleasures onto Leo. She could do little more than fellatio, unfortunately. But, she eyed Odin and he exerted a strange confidence back. They had an understanding which would be soon prove useful.

   Leo panted. His mind felt nearly flayed, but he was overwhelmed with this unknowable pleasure. His ass was slathered with slime and his dick dripped with saliva. As grotesque as it was, this was sexual bliss.

   “Perhaps, the holy hero ought to use his flesh sword…” Odin suggested.

   He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Leo straightened up.

   “Y-you want to do what?” he stammered, cheeks reddening.

   “I think that sounds quite good.” Corrin encouraged.

   “I mean, if you’re not comfortable with me performing anal on you, that’s fine. It was a suggestion.” Odin said.

   “And a lewd one at that!” Leo was utterly aghast.

   He crossed his arms. The tentacles ceased their prodding at them. Traces of their work, wet and pale purple, remained though.

   “But… I’m not against it. If you’re willing to penetrate me, go ahead. You have my permission.” Leo replied, embarrassed.

   Corrin chuckled. She shifted away from them slightly and brought Leo away from the beam behind him. Odin slotted himself behind Leo. Leo bent over.

   “Please do not refer to your penis as a flesh sword. It’s crass.” Leo said.

   Odin made an odd noise that was akin to a huff, but it was difficult to ascertain.

   “Pfft, fine.” he conceded.

   Leo took a breath and Odin inserted a finger into his anus.

   “You’re certainly wet… And clean.” Odin commented.

   “Don’t be crass!” Leo snapped.

   Corrin laughed again. There was delight in her eyes, caged by the mask of her draconic face. Her nose twitched, and she could smell the arousal in the air with keen detection. It was a strange, musky mix of all three of them. But, she liked it.

   “I mean this in the least offensive way, my lord. But it is very obvious that you’ve never done anal before.” Odin said.

   Corrin snorted.

   “Hasn’t been on the giving end either, I take it.” Odin continued.

   “Oh, shut up and just put your penis in me!” Leo shouted.

   “I know it’s crass but hearing you say that is ridiculous, even to me, my lord.” Odin said.

   Leo was unable to come up with a retort to that because he was far too embarrassed by the more colloquial terminology that was available to his knowledge. Anything but the clinical was too juvenile for his liking. But the clinical was clunky. It was a curse but one they all had to endure for it was sex. Everything was weird and awkward.

   Odin huffed as he continued to loosen out Leo with some fingering. He slipped his second finger in and Leo grunted. Corrin continued her vehement licking of Leo’s cock. He quivered at their touches. It was exhilarating and overstimulating. It felt like fire in his veins; a pleasure that he could get addicted to, to be honest. After all, he loved attention and he currently had it all from both of them. It was unimaginably amazing, and ego boosting.

   Though, it was a very strange feeling to have draconic lips upon his dick and another one in a very invasive place. But, in the threshold of love and lust, nothing felt too taboo as he slowly lost himself to pleasure.

   Corrin’s lips slowly trailed upwards. She unravelled her tongue from around Leo’s small and pudgy cock and let herself trail. Her lips, coarse and bumpy, nudged over Leo’s skin. His lower belly, soft and flaccid, was sensitive to her more abrasive touches but still, Leo groaned with sublime and wanton pleasure. If Corrin could smile, she would have.

   Further still her mouth travelled until she settled on a spot along Leo’s clavicle. He was of an average body type; not flat as a board but not overly chubby either. He was more of books than swords, after all – even if he could wield the latter rather deftly. He was rather cute in how soft he was. Corrin certainly liked it, anyway.

   Her tongue massaged deep to his scrawny little bones over his skin. Leo moaned. Odin snickered, and he pressed in harder. Leo moaned again, and Corrin trilled lewdly; messy sounds which pressed down onto Leo. They were like different parts of a machine. One moved, they all moved. One made a sound, they all made a sound. It was not quite harmonious, but it was rather synchronised: cause and effect, really.

   The room was getting warm. The atmosphere was pushy, almost. Everyone trying to get to their climax as they played their role. Marks were left on the exposed flesh. Noises, anything but chaste, were made.

   Corrin’s mouth continued to trail upwards. She removed herself off of Leo. He panted for breath, but Odin gave him no reprieve from behind with rhythmic humps and thrusts. Corrin looked down upon the scene. They were both so much smaller than her in this form. It was strange; normally she was already taller than Leo though but having immense height above both him and Odin was something else. Her mouth quirked. The flesh of her gums exposed in something akin to a smile, but it was more a snarl. Her long, thick tongue flickered over her.

   Leo looked up at her. Gasping for air in a begging, pleading way. He was so greedy; keenly greedy. He was adorable. Corrin couldn’t resist him, so she placed her mouth down onto his. He reached up at her. His hands clasped at her coarse jawline. She groaned as his fingertips skidded over her scales. She groaned.

   The kiss was odd, for lack of a better word. After all, Corrin had no soft flesh to be kissed up and it was more like a forceful, romantic nudge more so than anything else. Nonetheless, it was a kiss and Leo exuberantly kissed back with the gusto that Corrin exerted upon him.

   He was driven wild by the kiss. He couldn’t explain it. There was something tantalisingly strange about being made love, and making love to, a dragon. Perhaps it was because it was something like a taboo, perhaps it was something else like a previously undiscovered kink. Whatever the reason, Leo loved it.

   He loved Corrin, with all his heart and soul and body.

   Then, she opened her mouth. That tongue of hers lolled and Leo, without a strike of hesitation, opened his mouth to match. He was so much smaller than her and there was a lot of her to take in, but Corrin penetrated his mouth with her tongue. Leo tried to take it all. Part of him could have gagged. She tasted of salt and pre-cum and something else Leo couldn’t identify in such a heated moment, but he wanted it all anyway.

   Corrin continued to push as much of her tongue into Leo’s mouth as she could. She was gentle, to begin with. She didn’t want to choke Leo out or anything similar. So, it was almost like a tip-toe. The smallest amount and then some and then a little bit more. And Leo was so greedily eager; it encouraged almost the worst in her so, perhaps she rushed it. She threaded more and more of her long and thick tongue into Leo’s mouth until he had opened his mouth as wide as he could go.

   He made nearly gagged or choking noises. There were tears in eyes. He grasped at Corrin but there was a determined glint through the lusty, overcast sheen in his eyes which were scarlet like dried blood. The corners of his mouth, upturned, and cheeky. He loved it.

   Leo was not in a state of mind that he was used to. He was used to clear and rational thinking; even in the depths of sexual bliss previously experienced, there was still some semblance of rationality. Not tonight. He had made rash decisions earlier; permitting Corrin to transform, permitting Odin to penetrate him and he never thought it, but he was honestly better for embracing the impulse. Though, he would never let such hastiness teeter over to his real life outside of love and sex. But, it did feel rather sublime to have such risks validated by such pleasurable rewards.

   He slowly reached for his cock; curled against the slight convex of his stomach. Odin noticed as Leo’s elbow had brushed against him.

   “I won’t let ‘the evil wizard’ reach for his blade lest I’m punished for it.” Odin teased.

   Leo guffawed, or attempted to, as he had nearly forgotten all about the role play that this was supposed to be taking in place of.

   Corrin purred. She reared up her left hand and flexed her strange, reptilian fingers. Both she and Odin’s hands mirrored on another as they took a gentle hold of Leo’s dick. Leo placed his hand over Odin’s. It was not quite in unison but they all made a collective effort to jerk Leo off.

   The last of Leo’s pre-cum spurted out. He grunted. Corrin relaxed, and her tongue came loose. It slowly glided out of Leo’s mouth with a gloopy thread of saliva between them. Odin groaned. They could all feel like they were as close to their breaking points at they were going to get; some more than others, as Corrin’s draconic form added difficulty in her pleasure, but she most certainly enjoyed helping her lovers get to that breaking point.

   Leo panted. He felt like he was hotter than hellfire; like his blood was aflame. Odin came in closer. He bit Leo’s ear lobe from behind; gave it a slow bite like someone might savour a cigar. Leo groaned. Corrin watched, mostly, and gave both of these men some extra aide in jerking Leo off.

   It was slow work, but it didn’t feel tedious. Every caress, every stroke, was savoured because it was immensely pleasuring for everyone involved. So, when that moment of finality came, it was just another expression of sexual release.

   Leo’s release was first. It was a rather ceremonious release given that he was the epicentre of everyone’s attention. It splattered down in front of him. Corrin caught some of it upon her draconic chassis, she didn’t mind. Leo panted. He was red-faced and sweaty, but he looked beyond satiated. His knees were weak, but he had a tumultuous look about him; as though he could go for seconds if they gave him a moment’s respite.

   Odin pulled out slightly when he realised that Leo had come. Odin groaned, and his cock spurted with cum. Some of it dripped down Leo’s legs, melded with the slime, turning it a stranger, paler purple. Some of it got into rather deep places. Odin panted as his cock turned flaccid.

   Leo sighed and for a second, his vision went black, so he collapsed. Corrin curled around him. He happily allowed her to. Despite his lust, perhaps he couldn’t make it to round two without some rest.

   Corrin nuzzled him. “How was it, my love?” she asked.

   Leo didn’t know what to say. It all sounded too corny in his head. So, he merely pushed a breath out his nose.

   “I loved it.” He admitted; still not satisfied with such a short response.

   Odin awkwardly hovered. “So, um, should I go now… or?” he asked.

   Leo got up again. It was not unlike watching a newborn foal given how shaky he was.

   “That would be rude, Odin. You are my friend. We value you. We won’t turn you loose just because you’ve come.” Leo replied.

   Corrin stretched out and there was a swirl of water. This time, where a dragon had once lain, there was a human girl. She fluffed out her tresses of silvery hair. She stretched again, this time yawning too.

   “Ah, so tired…” she whined. “Well, Odin, care to join us for some aftercare?”

   Odin’s eyes widened. “I mean, it would be rather rude to leave…”

   “Yes, well, let’s all… wipe down and have a quiet moment.” Leo agreed.

   “Er… Sorry, my lord.” Odin blushed.

   Corrin giggled as she found a rag. She handed it to Leo. He awkwardly turned away from them both. Odin averted his eyes and glanced at Corrin’s legs. He saw suctioned marks on them; pink and nearly circular. He also noticed that Corrin wasn’t wearing panties so he averted his eyes once more. His prudence, though appreciated, was rather funny to Corrin.

   Leo discarded the rag. “I’ll clean myself more thoroughly later in private.” He announced.

   He walked himself to the bed in the centre of the room. Corrin joined him. Odin awkwardly stood. He pointed to himself.

   “Yes, you can join us.” Corrin clarified.

   Odin awkwardly sat down with the married couple. He had no idea what he was to them now. Friend? Plaything? Lover? It was rather nerve-wracking. Corrin settled in the middle. Leo and Odin laid either side of her. Leo was relaxed whereas Odin was stiff as a board.

   “What do you guys usually talk about… as pillow talk?” Odin asked, his voice cracked.

   “What we can do better, usually.” Corrin said.

   “Really?” Odin asked.

   “There is always room for improvement.” Leo said.

   “What can be improved about tonight?” Odin asked. “I don’t normally get tips from my lays but, let’s try it…”

   “I haven’t the foggiest clue.” Leo replied, he sounded nearly bitter.

   There was a moment of silence which followed that. Corrin breathed slowly whereas Odin held his tongue. Leo shifted, and the bed moved with him. He held Corrin’s hand which she kept beside her face rested on her pillow. It was not necessarily a proprietary move but there was an odd and irregular bedfellow with them after all.

   “Ah… I’m kind of cold.” Corrin complained, breaking the awkward silence.

   Leo shifted in closer.

   “Mm, better…” she mused. “Odin? Why don’t you come in closer as well?”

   “Alright.” Odin replied slowly.

   He carefully slotted himself in closer to Corrin. His nerves were very alive inside of him; blood rushed but he thankfully remained flaccid.

   “Cut the bullshit Odin, I know you want to touch me.” Corrin huffed.

   “There is no need to be so succinct, my lady.” Odin replied, embarrassed.

   “No need for that sort of language either.” Leo huffed.

   “Are you sure?” Odin asked.

   “I’m certain.” Corrin affirmed.

   “Odin, I’m beginning to suspect that you’ve involved yourself far more in this marriage than initially intended.” Leo complained. Then, in an almost jealous and husky tone, Leo added: “You can touch me like that as well, if it so pleases you.”

   “Oh…” Odin blushed.

   That seemed to rule out “plaything” in his list of possible new roles that Leo and Corrin held him in.

   So, he came in closer to Corrin. She sighed contentedly. Odin placed his hand on her leg. She shifted slightly but she nattered, pleased. Leo intertwined his legs with Corrin as well, bumping Odin’s hand slightly which gave him another hint in turn.

   “Hey…” Odin whispered.

   “What?” Leo growled.

   “Can I continue telling you guys about my holy hero character?” Odin asked.

   Leo sighed.

   Corrin laughed.

   “If it so pleases you.” Leo replied, terse.

   “Excellent because I have plenty of ideas.” Odin enthused. “Now, I was thinking I would name my character Owen and he comes from a war-torn land far, far away. He is split by his heritages: that whom destroyed and that whom was destroyed. A very tragic princeling, he is…”

   Odin continued to ramble. For Leo, it made good white noises. Perhaps he would get some sleep after such an eventful night. For Corrin, it made a good lullaby or fairy tale to drift off to. After all, Odin was gifted with the gab. As for Odin, it certainly cemented that whatever it was he now had with the married so-called couple, it was going to be even and fair.

   This seemed like a lifestyle that they would all find agreeable.


End file.
